


Behave Yourself Baby

by General_Syndulla



Series: 1D AP [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Bukkake, Daddy!Zayn, Facials, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Toddler!Louis, Uncle!Liam, daddy!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take a turn for the naughty when Liam is babysitting Louis for Zayn. Liam knows best that Princess Louis will always get his way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave Yourself Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my first explicit submission to AO3... I hope it's good enough for my readers! This is nothing but smut, smut, smut, lol. No plot here. A little bit of fluff. Set in the same tone as my other AP story... Louis is a legally consenting adult ageplaying in this situation. He is male, but views himself as a girl when he's playing. Comments, crit, nitpicks welcome. :) Enjoy!!

            Liam flopped down on his bed, sighing loudly, wrapped in only a towel. It was around six o’clock in the evening, and he was pretty tired! He was babysitting for Zayn, looking after Louis for the weekend, and Louis was burning him out. All he wanted to do was talk with Liam, do things to him, make _Liam_ do things to him, spend every waking _second_ with Liam… It was pretty exhausting. Just as Liam was finishing that thought, Louis peeked into the room. He had heard the bathroom door open. Liam wouldn’t be surprised if Louis had waited in that hallway. Louis tromped into the room, dressed in one of his favorite little dresses: Blue and white stripes on the top and pleated white on the bottom. A matching striped bow sat in his hair.

            Louis climbed onto the bed, straddling Liam. His aftershave and shampoo and soap smelled so _good_! Louis giggled and wordlessly began to pull Liam’s towel down. Liam groaned and caught his hands. “Baby, that’s impolite.” Louis’s happy and cheeky little grin melted into an angry and bratty pout. “But it’s MINE, Unca Leeyum.” Liam stuttered a laugh. “Baby, nothing on my body is yours. It all belongs to me.” Louis, of course, wouldn’t listen to any of this. He began chanting “no” as Liam spoke, growing louder and louder until he was shouting over him. Liam sighed and cut his spiel short. “Louis.” His voice and face grew stern. “If you don’t start behaving like a nice girl Uncle Liam will have to punish you with time-out.”

            This finally had an effect on Louis. He whined, climbed off him and rolled off the bed and stomped away, mumbling about hating time-out. He went into the little guest bedroom right next to Liam’s room and slammed the door shut. Liam sighed, got up and dressed into a Batman tank top and pair of black skinnies. He hated Louis to be cross with him, but he was tired! He scratched the back of his neck, flopped back down on the bed and scrolled through his Twitter feed on his phone. After almost 15 minutes of quiet next door, Liam decided to check on his charge.

            Liam knocked on the door. “Boobear?” Louis whined in response, huffing angrily. He was still mad, it seemed. Liam sighed and awkwardly scratched his wrist. “Sweetie, may I come in?” After a period of silence, the door creaked open. When Liam stepped through, Louis was on the floor, brushing through his dolls’ hair. Liam smiled widely at his back, coming over and sitting next to him. “What are you playing?” Louis refused to look up at him and shrugged, grumbled, “Dolls.” Liam gently stroked a lock of hair from Louis’s face. “I love you, darling.” Louis froze and bit his lip. He then continued to brush. “Love you too.” He grumbled.

            Liam hummed, tapping his fingers on the floor. “Can I have a hug sweetheart?” Louis wordlessly dropped his doll and clambered into Liam’s lap, nestling close and wrapping his arms around him. He buried his face in Liam’s shoulder. Liam wrapped his arms around him and gently rocked him. “Mmm, there’s my sweet little Louis… I love you sooo much babydoll!” He cradled him as he hugged him. Louis giggled as he was coddled and hugged, nuzzled Liam’s chest. He looked up at him and pressed his nose to Liam’s, rubbing it back and forth. Liam’s face broke into another huge grin and he nuzzled his nose back against Louis’s. Liam always knew just how to get Louis out of one of his moods. The boy could be stubborn, especially when he was regressed, but some stern words and a cuddle and Louis was back to being sweet as sugar.

            Louis held Liam’s cheeks and began to kiss him, pressing his lips to his passionately. Liam wrapped his arms around Louis’s sexy hips, humming softly and kissing back. Louis pulled away and grinned down at Liam, wriggling back and forth. “Unca Leeyum I looove you.” Liam gently kissed his neck. “I love you too sweetie…” Louis giggled and bounced up and down on Liam’s lap. He began to unbutton Liam’s pants again. Liam sighed and crossed his arms. “Baby.” Louis froze and blinked up at Liam. “What did we just talk about, sweetheart?” Louis immediately began to loudly whine at Liam and crossed his arms back. “Unca Leeyum, PLEASE.” Liam sighed again and gently stroked Louis’s thighs. “Alright sweetie. Thank you for asking nicely.” He began to unbutton his pants. With Louis, sometimes it was best to let him have what he wanted.

            Louis giggled eagerly and licked his lips, watching Liam like a hawk. Liam pulled the pants open and revealed black briefs underneath. Louis hungrily eyed the shape of his shaft and clawed at the waistband. Liam caught his hands again and gave him a silent, stern look. Louis shrunk away angrily, but still watched Liam with interest. “Lili why can’t I touch??” Liam stroked his hair. “You can once I say you can, sweetie.” He laughed as he saw Louis regard him with such interest. He couldn’t help but give in to his charms. Louis was downright adorable, and he’d like to meet the person who would be able to resist him. Louis’s bright blue eyes roamed Liam’s arms and hands, and he gasped happily once Liam pulled his big cock out of his underwear. Liam laughed again and stroked Louis’s cheek.

            Louis grabbed his shaft and began to stroke him roughly. Liam thought to stop him, to make him ask nicely with permission, but his words were lost in a lusty moan. His eyelids fluttered. Louis giggled eagerly and used his other hand to work Liam’s base while he palmed his tip. Liam sat back on his hands, watching Louis play with his cock. “Mmmm, good job baby…” He mumbled softly. Louis grinned happily and licked his lips up at him. Liam showed him a weak little smile, and Louis giggled. He loved to make his Uncle Liam feel so good! Liam was nearly seven inches when he was full and hard, and his cock was quite thick at his base, and the most gorgeous rosy color, with a cute little beauty mark on the shaft. Louis loved it and it was almost as perfect as his Daddy’s.

            Louis gently rubbed Liam’s slit open, licked his lips and whined softly. Liam was softly panting and groaning as Louis played around with his cock. He had the perfect way of being just sensitive enough, but just rough enough too, delicate and reckless at the same time. Louis gently pulled on Liam’s cock, grinning up at him. “Lili you is so hard,” He observed, drawing out the “a” in “hard”. Liam smiled and laughed. “Yes, baby, because of you…” Louis smiled widely, looking pleased. Louis loved being pampered and coddled, especially by his Daddy and his Uncle Liam, but doing big boy things like touching was his favorite. There was probably nothing he liked more!

            Liam gently rubbed Louis’s wide-set hips as he jerked him off, just gently touching and stroking Louis’s soft body. He was so much smaller than Liam, which made him perfect for things like ageplay and being so sweet and dressing like a little girl. Liam’s breaths grew shaky and labored as his cock hardened, fully erect now in Louis’s eager hands. Louis hummed, pearly teeth biting his pouty lip. “Unca Leeyum it’s getting _so_ wet…” He mumbled, oohing and cooing as Liam’s dick swelled and throbbed. Louis loved how pink and pretty Liam’s cock got when he was hard, like his very own toy for playing with.

            Louis had just began to get Liam to leak pre when the front door suddenly slammed shut. Liam and Louis both jumped slightly. “Hello??” They heard Zayn’s voice in the kitchen. Liam grinned down at Louis. “Your Daddy has come to pick you up, Lou Lou.” Louis whined, bratty and reluctant. “No. I want to finish.” Liam bit his lip. He didn’t particularly want to be left hanging, either. “Let’s invite him to play with us. In here, Z!” Liam called out. Zayn peeked into the room and grinned, eyebrows raised. “Oh. There you are! Oh my, are you making problems for Li, baby?” Louis pouted huffily at him. “No Daddy he SAID I could!”

            Liam laughed and stroked Louis’s hair. He nodded to Zayn to confirm that Louis was telling the truth. Louis pouted angrily as Zayn stepped in and sat down next to them. He grinned as he saw Liam’s hard prick in Louis’s small but quite capable hands. “Oooh, are you being nice to Uncle Lili?” Louis bit his lip and grinned up at him. “Yea Dada.” He bounced in Liam’s lap, making him laugh. Zayn gently rubbed Louis’s thigh and flipped his dress. “Why don’t you take your nice dress off so it won’t get dirty.” He suggested, and Louis obliged, sliding the garment off his body. He was sat on Liam’s legs in only his My Little Pony trainer and little frilly pink training bra now, looking at Liam and Zayn for what to do next.

            Zayn gently rubbed his hands across Louis’s chest, humming and pressing his lips to Louis’s neck. “Mmm, my pretty little Louis… Daddy loves you so much. Do you want Daddy to suck your cock, Princess?” He murmured into his neck. It made Louis giggle slightly as the sound reverberated on his skin. Louis nodded excitedly. “Yeah, and Unca Leeyum put his fingers in??” He asked excitedly. Liam couldn’t help but laugh at his adorable eagerness. “Yes darling.” He agreed and made Louis cheer excitedly. Zayn picked Louis up and moved him to the bed against the far wall in the room, Liam following them. Zayn kneeled on the floor in front of Louis and Liam sat next to their darling Princess and wrapped his arm around his waist.

            Zayn gently unstrapped the tapes on Louis’s trainer, pulled it out from under him and tossed it aside. “You’re all dry, too. Good job, Princess.” His cock was short but quite fat and hard, a bead of pre already spilling from his tip. Louis couldn’t have been more than three inches at his fullest length and his cock fit snugly inside Zayn’s hand, his wet tip peeking out of the top. If Liam were to hold him, his hand would entirely cover his cock! Louis blushed as he was exposed and licked his lips. He whimpered softly. “Daddy…” He mumbled as he slipped his thumb into his mouth. As they started, Liam got up to retrieve lubricant for his fingers.

            Zayn grinned reassuringly up at him, gave Louis languid, steady strokes up and down his pulsing shaft. “Mmmm, you want Daddy to suck your pretty little prick, Lou? Would you like that? Say “please”, Princess.” Louis whimpered as he shifted his sexy hips impatiently. “Daddy, _please_.” He whined under his thumb, and Zayn showed him a brilliant smile. “Good girl.” Without making him wait anymore, Zayn lowered his head over Louis’s cock. He hummed, making vibrations on Louis’s dick as he bobbed up and down in his lap. Louis sighed softly, suckling his thumb and rubbing his eye with the other hand, one of his Disney dolls still clutched against him under his arm. Zayn’s facial hair tickled and scratched Louis in the most pleasurable way as he sucked him off.

            Liam smiled as he returned and sat next to Zayn, snaking his arm underneath Zayn and rubbing two of his fingers, slicked up with lube, against Louis’s ring. Louis whimpered and watched them both through half-lidded eyes. Liam kissed at Louis’s knee as he gently pressed his fingers into Louis. Louis moaned softly and arched his back, toes curled tightly. The pleasure was almost too much with his Daddy sucking him off and his Uncle Liam making him feel good on the inside. Louis bucked his hips slightly as Liam’s fingers pressed in all the way, slow but steady. Liam paused to let Louis get acclimated to having his fingers inside. “ _Move_.” Louis suddenly insisted with a bratty tone and huffed through his nose. Liam raised an eyebrow and silently obeyed, beginning to gently pump his fingers in and out of him.

            Liam nudged Zayn with his elbow while they worked at Louis. “Open your pants, babe.” Zayn hummed softly in response, making Louis groan again. He worked his pants open, and Liam’s free hand took over, grabbing and pulling his grey briefs down. Liam’s hand wrapped around Zayn’s cock and he stroked him hard and fast. He was about six inches long, his cock tapered and quite thick at his base. He was already hard, moaning around Louis’s cock as Liam stroked him. Zayn’s hand blindly grabbed around and found Liam’s already erect cock, returning the favor and steadily, roughly working his shaft. Liam moaned, thighs trembling slightly. “Jesus, Z!”

            Louis moaned blissfully and spread his legs slightly as he was pleasured and watched his Daddy and Uncle Liam pleasure each other. Zayn was steadily working over his cock with his mouth and throat, pulling his lips tight as he pulled toward his tip. He paused at Louis’s tip to tongue and kiss at the wet slit, making Louis tremble. Liam twisted and bumped his fingers inside Louis, watching Zayn quietly. Liam’s slippery fingers slid in and out of Louis at a faster and faster pace. Louis sighed loudly, hoarsely, thumb dropping from his mouth so he could loudly moan and whine. Zayn’s hand kept its frantic pace on Liam’s dick, Liam doing the same, giving Zayn full, steady strokes.

            Liam soon found Louis’s prostate, rubbing the pads of his fingertips over the bundle of nerves again and again. It made Louis writhe and groan in pleasure. The stimulation made his cock leak all over Zayn’s tongue and lips. Zayn moaned and went back down fully on Louis’s cock. Louis was close. Zayn could tell because he always bucked his hips when he was going to come. He pulled off and his hand flew up to squeeze and rub at Louis’s base in the meantime. “Do you want to come on Daddy’s face, Lou Lou?” He smiled up at him and Louis panted and whimpered. He couldn’t make any coherent sounds now and just nodded to show his approval.

            Zayn obediently dragged his tongue up the underside of Louis’s shaft, licking up every drop of pre on his slicked shaft. Liam pumped his fingers faster and harder into Louis, feeling his muscles squeeze him tightly as he neared orgasm. It didn’t take long; Louis was soon spurting pearly white come all over Zayn’s face, and even some on Liam. His come dripped down Zayn’s chiseled face, flecked his beard and mustache. He licked his lips and around his mouth, hummed happily. “Mmm. Thank you, Lou.” Zayn licked at his sensitive and overstimulated tip, and it made him shiver. “Daddyyy…” He whined. Liam grinned and pulled his fingers out of him to finish Zayn off. “Now it’s Daddy’s turn.” He nodded to Zayn, who squeezed Liam in response. “Got to get you too, mate.” He raised his eyebrows and smirked at Liam, who laughed sheepishly in response.

            The two men stroked each other steadily, and Liam kissed Zayn, dirty face and all. Louis watched sleepily from the bed and smiled happily. He liked to watch just as much as he liked to participate. Liam hissed through his teeth, his orgasm so close now. “Almost, almost…” He chanted under his breath to Zayn, who licked his lips and focused on squeezing and rubbing Liam all the ways he liked. Liam did the same for Zayn and pressed his other hand to his tip to smear his wet pre all over. Zayn moaned and began to come on Liam’s hand, dripping wet and trembling. Liam followed shortly after and pressed his forehead to Zayn’s shoulder as he spurted all over Zayn’s fist. “Fuck, fuck, Zayn…” He chanted, panting and huffing. Zayn kissed at his neck and jawline. “Good?” Liam pulled away and laughed happily, back to his usual chipper self.

            Zayn got up to wash himself off. “I’ll be right back darling.” He sauntered to the bathroom to wash his face. Liam kissed at Louis’s hip and sides and his cute little belly. “Good job, Louis. Did it feel good to have Daddy and Uncle Liam touching you?” Louis nodded, and flopped onto his back on the bed. Liam laughed and got up. He opened the drawer in the dresser in the corner and retrieved baby wipes. He gently wiped Louis clean and strapped his trainer back on. Zayn returned, and it was Liam’s turn now to go wash up. Zayn helped Louis get dressed back into his outfit, and kissed his face and cheeks all over. “Ready to go home, darling?” Louis only sighed and rubbed his eye. He was floppy and felt heavy and spent. Zayn laughed and hoisted him up on his hip. “Ready? We have to go say bye bye to Uncle Liam.” Liam met them in the hall, and Zayn hugged him. Louis was sleepily suckling his thumb, sagged over Zayn’s shoulder and watching Liam silently. Liam nuzzled him and kissed his pouty cheeks. “Bye bye Lou Lou. Thanks for spending the day with me, baby girl!” Louis just shyly buried his face in Zayn’s shoulder, sleepy. Zayn bounced Louis on his hip as he carried him back to the car, and buckled him into his booster seat in the back.

            “Daddy I love you. And Unca Leeyum.” He mumbled under his thumb as Zayn got in the front and started the car. Louis’s head lolled back on the seat. Zayn smiled at him in the rearview mirror. “I love you too sweetheart. Did you have fun at Lili’s?” Louis nodded and giggled sleepily. “Yeah. We had special lunch today and Unca Leeyum cooked me breakfast every day, and played dollies and I got to pet Loki lots and lots…” He mumbled. Zayn smiled happily as he drove them along. “I’m glad you got to have so much fun, Princess! Daddy missed you while he was gone. Did you miss Daddy?” Louis nodded quietly. “Uh-huh… Mmhm… Missed Daddy…” Zayn hummed in response and focused on driving.

Daddy's Princess was asleep by the time they arrived back home.


End file.
